After School
by cooper159
Summary: AU Rizzles - One Shot. After months of teaching a fiery, short tempered young Italian, Miss Isles finally found the perfect moment to seduce her young student. However, after three years of spending almost every hour after school with the teenager, she never expected to find love and comfort in her arms. Complete.


I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

One shot I wrote a few months back and totally forgot about it until now.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Jane Rizzoli was sat at the back of the class room tapping her pen against her desk. Today had dragged and all Jane wanted to do was go home to get ready for the party later tonight. The Italian was sitting next to her best friend Riley Cooper and the two were busy talking about the endless possibilities of tonight.

"Are you gonna hook up?" Riley asked as she nudged her friend, knowing full well the girl most likely would.

"I don't know, see how I feel." Jane teased as she scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at Riley.

"Hey!" The other girl yelled, both laughing like children.

"Girls, get on with your work." Miss Isles snapped from the front of the room. The older woman looked over her glasses at the two jokers in her Science class.

"Jeez, that woman needs to chill." Riley mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Jane replied as she looked in the direction of her teacher.

It was a known fact for everyone that shared a lesson with Miss Isles and Jane that the two disliked each other and never got on. Jane would do something to aggravate Miss Isles and rather than ignore the young student, she'd take the bait.

"Oh god, I'm so bored." Jane moaned, she spent two minutes looking at the worksheet and knew she wouldn't be able to finish it in the time left.

"I know. Just half an hour with that bitch and we can go home." Riley said as she stretched in her chair.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Jane turned to her friend.

"Oh, I bought this really sexy black dr-" Riley started before she stopped herself as someone was watching them.

"Can I help you?" Riley mocked as one '_geeks'_ in the row in front had turned around to face the two girls.

"Some of us are trying to get on with our work." The ginger girl with freckles replied. Jane and Riley looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Turn around nerd." Riley said once the laughter had settled down.

"I'm not a nerd." The girl defended.

"Sure, if you say so." Riley threw Jane a look and the two continued to laugh.

"Miss Isles." The '_nerd'_ said as her hand darted up into the air.

"Yes Claire?" Miss Isles responded as she looked up from marking some work.

"Riley and Jane keep talking and I'm finding it very distracting." The girl complained.

"Oh come on, we're hardly shouting down your ear." Jane laughed.

"Girls, I've asked you once to get on with your work." Miss Isles said hoping to avoid an argument.

Riley rolled her eyes while the ginger girl had a smug look on her face. Jane was busy looking at the front of the room, Miss Isles looked incredibly beautiful today, although the two never got on, Jane couldn't deny how stunning she was. The way her honey blonde hair was curled loosely around her face and just past her shoulders. Creamy white skin that covered every exposed inch, these perfectly shaped brown eye brows highlighting hazel eyes with flecks of green here and there. A small button nose and wet pink lips covered, in a small amount of lip gloss. The blonde had always been fashionable and her outfits often teased Jane's imagination.

Today the Science teacher was wearing a red silk blouse with the two top buttons undone, revealing large, plump breasts that seemed to have been forced into the outfit. The sleeves stopped just below her elbows, leaving little skin shown. The shirt was tucked into a tight black skirt that stopped just below her thighs showing off her slim but deliciously curvy body. Her long toned legs were bare, but attached to black fuck me heels. Jane loved it.

* * *

Once Riley was certain Miss Isles was busy marking she started kicking Claire's chair and whispering '_snitch'_ under her breath.

"Riley, come on, leave her alone." Jane whispered.

"Girls, what's going on?" Miss Isles asked, shocking both teenagers as she stood by the end of the desk, arms crossed.

"Nothing." The two teens replied simultaneously with big grins.

"Well, I find that hard to believe considering you've had the same work sheet for an hour and have done nothing." Miss Isles shook her head. Every single lesson was the same with the teenagers; it was becoming a broken record.

"It's hard." Riley shrugged.

"Then you ask for help." Miss Isles huffed as she came to stand in front of their desk and attempted to pick up Jane's work sheet.

"Miss Rizzoli, hand me your sheet please." The honey blonde asked. Jane smirked and pulled her work sheet further away from the older woman.

"Jane, I don't have time for your childish games." Miss Isles snapped.

"Oh, '_childish games_'." Jane mocked looking at Riley, who was struggling to hold back a laugh.

Miss Isles took her chance and grabbed the worksheet from Jane's hand as she was busy looking at Riley.

"Hey, give that back!" Jane shouted as she jumped up from her seat, attracting the attention of most of the class.

"Sit down, Jane." The honey blonde stared at her student and tried her best not to let her eyes travel to her lips.

"Make me." Jane's smirked, her tongue rubbing along her bottom lip as she teased the older woman.

"Don't make me ask again." Miss Isles didn't back down, despite the fact her student was towering over her.

"Or what?" Jane smirked.

"Or you'll be spending every day in detention with me." Maua warned as she stepped closer to the teen, daring her to go on with her attitude. The whole class released a number of '_oos'_ and the tension in the room was running high. Jane stared her teacher down before she gave in and slumped down in her chair.

"Fucking bitch." Jane mumbled under her breath, unfortunately not as quiet as she thought.

"That's it, an hour's detention after school Jane. We'll be going to see the Principle." Miss Isles shook her head as she walked off.

However the Italian was speechless, she never expected to get caught, let alone be given another detention off Miss Isles. Looking towards Riley, she noticed the girl was quiet and had started getting on with her work, no doubt not wanting to risk, getting a detention and be late for the party tonight.

* * *

Twenty minutes of complete silence and work being done, the bell rang and all the students started packing up.

"Miss Rizzoli, stay put." Maura warned as the teen rushed putting her things together. Jane shoved her books into her bag and sat on the edge of her table waiting as each student passed her to leave.

"See you later?" Riley asked.

"Depends what time I get out." Jane huffed.

Riley nodded and headed out of the classroom, giving Miss Isles a glare as she passed.

Once all the students had left the classroom, Jane watched as Miss Isles shut and locked the door before walking towards her desk and taking a seat on the edge.

Jane got her bag, slung it over her shoulder and started walking towards the teacher.

"Miss Is-" Jane tried, but she was silent when the older woman, put her hand in the air.

"Put your bag on the floor." The honey blonde demanded. Jane huffed as she threw her bag down.

"On your knees." The older woman husked.

"What?" Jane asked, speechless.

"You heard me." The teacher snapped.

"On your knees." Miss Isles repeated.

Jane took her bottom lip between her teeth before she slowly, never breaking eye contact with the older woman, got down on her knees.

"Good girl." Maura whispered as she leaned forward to brush some of Jane's dark hair out of her face. Jane licked her lips as she stared between Miss Isles' slightly open legs; she wanted nothing more than to be occupied, between them.

"Take your shirt off." Miss Isles groaned as no more than a second later, she was looking at naked, dark, tanned skin, some hidden by a black bra.

"So, you plan on hooking up this evening do you?" Miss Isles asked as she continued to tease the Italian.

"I er-" Jane stuttered.

"Is my pussy not good enough for you anymore?" The teacher asked as she rose one leg up and rested the black heel on Jane's shoulder.

"Do you think some young, inexperienced pussy is going to taste better than mine?" The honey blonde barked as she shoved Jane back with her foot, making the teen land on her ass.

"No." Jane finally found her words.

The two had been doing this for the past three years and yet, she was still just as turn on as the day the older woman first pushed Jane's head between her legs.

* * *

_Three years earlier, Jane was stuck in Science class with a bunch of dorks she had no interest in and_ _a gorgeous teacher who although had the best ass Jane had ever seen; would not stop talking. The second her teacher mentioned the words 'Electro Magnetic Spectrum' and handed out a work sheet, Jane had switched off and gave up even bothering to try. The young Italian had spent the lesson at the back of the class, on her phone which she had hidden in her bag on the desk. Jane was about to beat her score on Angry Birds when her phone was snatched from her grasp; beating her high score nothing but a memory._

_"__Hey! Give that back!" Jane shouted and jumped out of her seat._

_Even at the age of fifteen, the Italian was still taller than Miss Isles._

_"__Sit down this instant Miss Rizzoli." Miss Isles barked._

_"__You can collect your phone at the end of the day. Now get on with your work." The teacher snapped._

_"__Give me my phone." Jane gritted through her teeth; still stood up when her teacher turned back towards her._

_"__Answer me back one more time Rizzoli and you won't have a phone. Do you understand?" The honey blonde teacher threatened under her breath, ensuring no one other than Jane heard it._

_Jane's eyes darted between the teacher and her phone held in a tight grip. She knew if she reached for it, she could wrestle it from the smaller woman, but the thought of her phone dropping was too much to risk at the age of fifteen. Huffing, Jane had sat back down, earning a smirk from her teacher before she walked away, ensuring to sway her hips for the teenager._

_The hour had past and Jane had attempted the work sheet out of sheer boredom, but found the only words she recognized were 'Name and date'. Standing up from her seat, she began to follow the crowds of students heading for the door. As she approached Miss Isles' desk, she saw her phone by the teacher's laptop, smiling to herself she headed for the desk. Jane was about to grab her phone when a pale, perfectly manicured hand took the cell._

_"__Give me my phone." Jane demanded as she held out her hand._

_"__As I said earlier, you can collect your phone at the end of the day." Miss Isles raised an eyebrow at the teenager._

_"__Why? I'm done with your lesson now, just give it to me!" Jane huffed._

_"__Not until you learn to behave in lesson." The blonde smirked._

_"__I wouldn't want you to be a naughty girl in any other lesson but mine." The older woman whispered as she slipped Jane's phone in her top draw and locked it._

_"__End of the day Miss Rizzoli." Miss Isles winked as she turned to let in her next class. Jane was standing, staring at the desk, was her teacher flirting?_

_Jane had gone three hours without her phone and she felt lost. Lunch time came around and everywhere she looked, people were on their phones, from teachers to students. There were two more hours left in the school day and Jane couldn't wait anymore. Out of habit, she knew her Science teacher usually came down to the cafeteria for a coffee in the next five minutes before she returned to her room. That gave Jane a ten minute gap to grab her phone, ten minutes maximum._

_Arriving in the Science corridor, she was glad to see it was empty along with most of the classrooms. Jane felt as though her luck was in when she saw Miss Isles door was wide open, smiling to herself, she poked her head in to see it was empty, looking around the corridor one last time, she headed in._

_Jane routed around the perfectly tidied desk looking for a key, hoping, praying it was with the teacher when she finally found two keys, attached to a USB stick. Jane smirked and began fiddling with them, she tried the first key to find it went into the lock, but it didn't budge. Jane scoffed and tried the second and was greeted with a loud 'click' smiling, she pulled the draw open so hard, it nearly snapped._

_Jane's eyes darted along the draw, it had everything, highlighters, pencils, pens, paper clips, staplers and even a hole punch but no phone._

_"__Looking for this?" A soft voice greeted the Italian's ears._

_Jane froze and tensed, she knew she was in trouble, talking back to a teacher and having your phone confiscated was one thing, but routing through a teacher's personal draws? Well, that was a whole other thing._

_Jane turned around to see Maura leaned against the threshold of the door, Jane's phone in her hand._

_"__Did you really think, I'd be stupid enough to leave it in an unlocked room?" Miss Isles said in a patronizing tone._

_"__How did you-" Jane's mouth hung open._

_"__I followed you from the cafeteria." The teacher laughed._

_"__I've been teaching you for six months Jane, I think I know you well enough." Miss Isles said as she walked further into the room and shut the door. Jane moved away from Maura's desk and stood across from her teacher._

_"__That's er-quite the stationary set you got there." Jane laughed._

_"__Mm, I like to ensure my students have everything they need." Miss Isles smiled as she slowly, quietly, without alerting the teenager locked the door._

_"__I'm-er-in deep shit, aren't I?" Jane exhaled. The honey blonde tilted her head and smirked._

_Miss Isles watched Jane intensely for a few minutes as she leaned against her door before she finally moved and took a seat on the edge of her desk._

_"__You don't have to be." Miss Isles teased._

_"__What?" Jane furrowed her brows._

_"__If you want your phone, come and get it." The older woman said as she placed Jane's phone on the desk._

_Jane stared at her teacher, trying to work out her game before she decided to go for it. Taking a step closer to the woman, she reached the desk, her legs brushing past the blondes before she reached out for her phone, only to have a smaller hand grab her own. Jane huffed; she should have known it was too good to be true._

_Jane stood back slightest and only then realised the position she was in. Her teacher sat on her desk, with Jane stood between her legs, her hand in the blondes._

_"__You have amazing fingers." Miss Isles whispered as she bent the index and pinky finger into Jane's palm and brought the other two to her mouth._

_"__So long." Miss Isles husked as she sucked the first one into her mouth, her eyes never leaving Jane's._

_"__And so slim." She continued as she sucked both of them into her hot mouth._

_Jane froze, she had no idea what to do, but she couldn't help the way her panties soaked instantly, being a teenager, it didn't take much to arouse her._

_Maura knew she was taking a risk, but when she released the teenager's hand to find she didn't back away, she smiled; Jane was hooked._

_"__Do you know what I want?" Miss Isles asked in a hushed tone as her hand hovered over the belt buckle on Jane's jeans._

_"__What?" Jane didn't recognize her voice._

_"__I want to taste myself on your lips." Jane's hips bucked forward and Maura smiled as she undid the belt buckle._

_"__But first, I want to taste you." With that, the honey blonde began to slip her hand into Jane's jeans and watched as the teen sucked in a deep breath._

_"__You can tell me to stop, you can tell me you don't want this and I will remove my hand and never lay a finger on you ever again." Maura whispered as she looked into Jane's dark eyes, the last thing she wanted was to make Jane fell venerable or like she was taking advantage; after all, she was a minor._

_"__I don't want you to stop." Jane pushed the blonde's hand further into her soaked panties and her eyes fluttered shut the second Miss Isles cupped Jane's young, untouched, hot throbbing sex._

_Maura still remembered the expression on Jane's face, when after an agonizingly long time of teasing; she slowly entered her with two fingers and gently broke her hymen as she ruined her for anyone else._

* * *

"Don't forget who taught you everything you know." Maura mumbled as she uncrossed her legs, Jane again, licked her lips and nodded.

"How much do you want your head between my legs?" Miss Isles asked, biting her lip, she loved talking dirty, she love seeing the hungry and desire it caused in Jane's eyes.

"A lot." Jane swallowed harshly, as she got back on her knees; she knew how Miss Isles liked it.

"How much do you want my tongue inside you?" Jane piped up; two could play this game.

"Mm, I love it when you talk dirty." Miss isles husked as she leaned forward, ensuring her breasts could be seen and pushed a few stray hairs out of Jane's face.

"Do you remember how quiet you used to be? How you used to bite your hand when I fucked your tight cunt." Maura grinned.

"Yes." Jane's smile matched Maura's. Over the past three years, Jane's sex life had been better than anyone of her age.

* * *

_"__Miss Isles?" Jane shouted into the classroom._

_"__Miss Isles?" Jane repeated._

_"Miss-"_

_"__Lock the door." A soft voice demanded._

_Jane smirked to herself, when Miss Isles asked to see Jane during her free period, she genuinely thought it was to do with her homework assignment, but the instruction to lock the door, well that's settled Jane's curiosity._

_"__In here." Miss Isles laughed._

_Jane furrowed her brows and walked to the stock cupboard and felt her mouth go dry, her teacher was standing in nothing but a dark blue lace bra with matching panties and five inch high heels. The older woman smirked as Jane's eyes raked up and down her body._

_"__Get in here." Miss Isles chewed her lip and smirked when the teenager practically ran into the room._

_Jane pinned the smaller woman against the shelf in the small room and was about to bring their lips together, but her teacher placed a finger against her lips._

_ "__Mm, not yet." Miss Isles licked her lips as she reversed their positions and pushed Jane back against the shelving. However the teenager took Maura's wrist in a tight grip and placed them around her own hips as she finally brought their lips together. The older woman smirked into the kiss; the teen was obviously in a demanding mood today._

_Miss Isles smiled when Jane's fingers found themselves tangled in her hair, the older woman moaned as she moved her hands from Jane's hips to the front of her shirt and began to pull up. However, the teenager pulled back from the kiss and battered her teacher's hands away and gave her a big grin._

_"__You're being very disobedient today." Maura looked into usual dark brown eyes, only to find they were almost black._

_Jane looked at the older woman before she placed her hands on her shoulders and began to push down. Miss Isles licked her lips and found herself rather turned on at the teen being so demanding, despite her silence. Getting on her knees, the honey blonde pushed Jane's shirt up slightly and kissed her way down a toned stomach as her hands worked on pulling down Jane's sweat pants, bringing the panties along with them._

_Miss Isles moaned when she spread Jane's legs and saw her hot, wet sex begging for attention._

_"__Put your leg on my shoulder." The honey blonde whispered as she looked up at the teenager. The Italian threw her right leg over her teachers left shoulder._

_Jane bit down on her lip the second Miss Isles tongue made contact with her sex. Her chest was rising and falling and she knocked a few things off of the shelf when she braced herself the second Maura's tongue flicked against her clit._

_"__Mm, you taste so fucking good." Miss Isles husked and Jane brought one hand up to her mouth and bit down on her knuckles, while the other pushed Maura's face back against her sex._

_The honey blonde loved how quiet, Jane was, to other people you would think she didn't enjoy having an older woman between her legs, but the way Jane's body reacted to her teacher, there was no denying how turned on she was._

* * *

"Who made you into a woman?" Miss Isles licked her lips.

"You." Jane whispered.

"Who was inside you first?" Miss Isles smiled.

"You." Jane repeated.

"Who tasted you first?" Maura continued.

"You." Jane swallowed harshly, she was absolutely drenched.

"And who have you fucked since?" Miss Isles loved asking Jane this.

"No one." Jane smirked.

"Mm, good girl." Maura rewarded Jane by leaning forward and bringing her hand under her chin before pushing up slightly; Jane could only follow.

The corner of Jane's mouth tugged into a smile when she was face to face with her teacher, both hands resting on the desk, either side of the woman. Warm brown eyes looked into hazel ones, the ones she'd become so fond of, the ones she knew she belonged to and who belonged to her. Although they never, ever spoke about it, the undeniable bond was there. The two had gone through too much to say it was just sex, but that was the rules, no emotions, no feelings, no talking; just sex.

Maura's finger was still under Jane's chin, holding her there. She loved this, loved the way Jane listened to every word she said, did everything she was told and simply waited for Maura to say it was okay. The honey blonde nodded and the teenager brought their lips together in a hot, sloppy kiss. Maura exhaled into the kiss when she felt Jane's hands on her chest, she smiled, Jane couldn't stop her wandering hands, she knew how much the girl loved her tits.

"Take my shirt off." Miss Isles whispered as she pulled back from the wet kiss.

Jane smiled and slowly undid each button on the silk shirt; she felt her mouth water as large breasts, forced into black lace came into view. As the teen undid the last button and pushed the shirt back, Miss Isles, toned stomach came into view and Jane smiled at the scar running down her stomach. Looking up into hazel green eyes, Jane leaned forward and kissed the almost unrecognizable mark. The honey blonde smiled and ran her hand through Jane's hair and scratched her scalp lightly.

* * *

_"__Alright, that's it for today class." Miss Isles said as she closed her laptop._

_"__We'll continue with this tomorrow." The honey blonde smiled as each student made their way out of the class until she noticed one, all too familiar student still sat down._

_It had been nearly three months since Miss Isles had come back from maternity leave and the two women had barely spoken, let alone spent any time alone together. There were many opportunities, but Miss Isles never attempted anything, she simply treated Jane like any other student._

_ "__Is there something I can help you with Miss Rizzoli?" The honey blonde teacher asked as she stayed behind her desk, ensuring to put space between herself and her student._

_"__Yeah, there is." Jane rose from her seat and walked to the front of the room._

_"__Did you not understand today's lesson?" Maura kept her eyes trained on her desk._

_"__Really?" Jane laughed._

_"__We can go over what you don't understand next lesson." Maura cleared her throat and turned to wipe the board clean._

_Jane furrowed her brows and walked around her teacher's desk and stood behind the slightly smaller woman. Miss Isles turned around and found herself looking at her student's chest, swallowing harshly the older woman tried to step around Jane but each time she moved Jane stopped her._

_"__Miss Rizzoli, please mov-"_

_"__Look at me Maura." Jane whispered as she took her teacher's hands in her own._

_"__Look at me." Jane repeated. The honey blonde took a deep breath before she finally looked at her lover._

_"__Tell me what's going on?" Jane asked as she kissed Maura's hand._

_"__There's nothing going-"_

_"__Bullshit." Jane snapped._

_"__Jane, please don't swear."Maura asked._

_"__Then tell me what's wrong?" Jane pleaded, however Maura said nothing, she simply looked down._

_"__You haven't touched me in nearly five months." Jane looked into hazel green eyes._

_"__Jane, don't." Maura begged._

_"__Don't what?" Jane shrugged._

_ "__We've been doing this for nearly two years and now, you don't even give me a second glance?" Jane questioned but her teacher still remained quiet._

_"__In the years we've been fucking, you've had a child and we continued to fuck while you were pregnant Maura." Jane stared at her lover._

_"__What's changed?" Jane begged, she needed to know._

_"__I-I-" Maura took a deep breath._

_"__You don't want to do this anymore, do you?" Jane laughed as she released Maura's hands._

_"__Jane." Maura finally met the eyes of her young lover._

_"__It's fine Miss Isles. We both knew it had to end som-" Jane began to head for the door._

_"__I had a C-section." Maura blurted out._

_"So__?" Jane furrowed her brows and scoffed._

_"__D-due to the position Luca was in when my water broke, th-they had to do a vertical c-section." Maura swallowed harshly._

_"__What does that have to do with anything?" Jane furrowed her brows completely confused._

_"__I have a big hideous scar down my stomach Jane. It's horrible and I don't feel sexy in the slightest. My own husband avoids looking at me when my shirts off so why would I want a gorgeous young girl to see it?" Maura held back her tears. She missed how sexy she used to feel, especially around Jane. She loved her son and wouldn't change it for the world, but she hated that scar._

_"__Maura." Jane's voice was gentle. The teenager placed her bag down on a table she passed and walked back over to the older woman._

_"__Sweetie, look at me." Jane smiled as she took her lover's hands again; she understood why her teacher was so reluctant to be touched. After much huffing, Maura looked at her student._

_"__You know I think you are absolutely stunning. A scar from carrying a beautiful baby boy isn't going to change my opinion." Jane smiled as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Maura's ear._

_"__But Gerard doesn't even look-" Maura tried._

_ "__Then, it's a good job I'm not Gerard." Jane smirked as she leaned forward and pushed some of Maura's hair away from her ear._

_Maura looked down and held back a smile, it was true, Jane wasn't her husband who seemed to have lost interest in her ever since she gave birth to their second child. Jane pulled her teacher closer to her and slowly dragged her hand up and down the soft shirt. The Italian looked into the hazel eyes of her teacher and slowly, began to undo each button on her shirt. Jane watched as the blonde slowly took in a breath, she could she her teacher was nervous, but Jane did everything to keep her calm. Maura swallowed harshly as her young student pushed her shirt aside before she got down on her knees, never breaking eye contact._

_The Italian took her eyes away from Maura's and slowly looked down at her perfectly toned stomach, stretch marks covering the skin and a long, red, puffy scar that began from the bottom of her belly button and continued on until the skirt block Jane's view. _

_"__Does it hurt?" Jane whispered as she looked into worried eyes. Maura shook her head as she watched the teenager's face, waiting for her reaction. Jane brought her hand and gently traced the scar with her finger before releasing a smile and leaned forward to kiss the mark._

_"__Beautiful." Was all Jane whispered._

_It didn't take long for the two to find themselves back into their old habits._

* * *

"I told you it would fade." Jane smiled up at the blonde.

"You did." Maura laughed as she continued to massage Jane's scalp.

"I still think it's beautiful." Jane smirked as she ran her tongue down Maura's stomach, moving the skirt, further up Maura's waist until she saw lace covering her most intimate part.

Jane licked her lips as she looked up at her teacher, still on her knees she slowly dragged soaked lace down tone legs before winking as she slipped them in her back pocket.

"Another pair?" Maura laughed.

"Mm. I have quite the collection of your panties." Jane smirked as she began to place light feathered kisses along Maura's thighs before she felt a strong hand roughly grab her hair and yank her head back.

"Did I say you could touch?" Demanding eyes stared the young girl down.

"No." Jane swallowed, she loved this.

"No what?" Maura gritted her teeth, Jane knew better than this.

"No Miss Isles." Jane mumbled.

"That's better. I wouldn't want to punish you." The older woman had a twinkle in her eye, Jane knew that look.

"Please Miss, punish me." Jane moaned, the thought of having their toy inside her made her sex clench.

"I wouldn't want to waste all your energy. I mean, you do have a party to attend." The grin that spread across Maura's face was evil.

"Then again.." Maura trailed off as her grip tighten in Jane's hair, enough to pleasure her, but never enough to ever hurt her.

"Maybe you need to be punished." Maura whispered as she tilted Jane's head to the side.

"Maybe you need to be reminded who you belong to." The older woman groaned at the thought.

Jane's eyes were totally black, no brown could be seen, her chest heaved back and forth and her lip was between her pearly teeth as she tried to pick which one she wanted.

"Do you remember when I first penetrated you?" Maura smirked; she absolutely loved teasing the teenager. She could see the inner battle Jane was facing with her choice; she thought she'd push it a little more and remind the teenager of their first time using the toy.

* * *

_Jane bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for an answer when she knocked on the familiar door._

_"__Come in." Miss Isles' voice yelled._

_Jane entered the class room to find the lights were off and the curtains were closed, despite the absolutely scorching hot summer day._

_"__Hey, Miss Jones said you wanted to see me?" Jane looked around the room before her eyes landed on Maura, leaning against her desk looking as beautiful as ever._

_"__You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye where you?" Miss Isles pouted._

_"__Well, it's been pretty difficult to get away." Jane laughed._

_It was the last day of school before the long summer break and Jane had spent all day in her form room, watching films and spending her time with friends._

_"__Mm, exactly why I wanted to see you." The honey blonde smiled as she glanced towards the door. She admired the teenager's outfit, of denim shorts and a tank top. Her tan had been topped up from the Boston's hot sun and her teacher loved it._

_Jane looked towards the door and got the hint, pouncing over she turned the key and smiled._

_"__I don't think I've ever seen you in pants." Jane laughed; her teacher always wore dresses or skirts for easy access._

_Rather than reply verbally, the honey blonde smiled and held her finger up indicating for Jane to come closer. The Italian practically ran over to her teacher and it only took a few seconds before her tongue was in her hot mouth._

_"__D-do you remember how I said I wa-was going away for the summer?" Maura asked when she pulled back from the kiss._

_"__Yeah, you're going skiing in France with your husband and kid?" Jane licked her lips as she looked to the older woman._

_"__For six whole weeks." Jane added as she pouted._

_"__Mm, yes. Well, I felt so bad about leaving you for so long."The older woman pulled Jane's tank over her head._

_"__And I'm going to miss your sixteenth birthday." The honey blonde pulled her own shirt off._

_"__So, I got you a surprise." Maura smirked when Jane's eyes lit up._

_"__A surprise, huh?" Jane pulled Maura closer against her and unsnapped her bra clasp._

_"__A rather large surprise." Maura teased as she thrust her hips into Jane's and then the Italian felt it. Jane's eyes went wide as she looked down at the bulge in Maura's pants; her mouth suddenly felt dry._

_"__If you don't want to use it, I can go and take it off." Maura smiled as the teenager looked terrified and remained speechless._

_"__I just think it's time, I fucked you with something other than my fingers or tongue. I thought maybe you'd like a bigger intrusion in your tight pussy." Maura whispered as she flicked her tongue against Jane's ear._

_"__I-I don't know." Jane bit her lip, she'd never even had sex with a guy before._

_"__I promise I'll be kind." Maura smiled._

_"__Remember how gentle I was when I made you a woman?" Maura tilted her head as she watched as Jane laughed._

_"__Yeah, I do." The Italian kissed her lover._

_"__But won't it, like, you know, hurt?" Jane's eyes searched Maura, the two knew each other's sexual history so Maura knew she'd never done anything sexual with anyone, other than her._

_"__Not with the right equipment." Miss Isles smirked._

_"__And I brought supplies." The honey blonde reached over and opened her draw before she settled down the bottle on her desk. Jane burst out laughing when she saw the strawberry flavored lube sitting on her Science teacher's desk._

_It didn't take long for Jane to find herself straddling her equally naked teacher, except for one thing. The two had been kissing for what felt like forever, until Jane pulled back slightly to watch the older woman move her hand up and down the shaft, ensuring it was lubricated enough for the young teen._

_"__If you don't like it, we can stop at any time." Miss Isles whispered. When Jane nodded, she watched as her teacher took her own fingers into her mouth and sucked off the lube._

_"__Mm, I love strawberry." Jane leaned forward and kissed her teacher and moaned as she too tasted the strawberry flavored lube._

_"__Whenever you're ready." Miss Isles cooed._

_Jane nodded as glanced around the room, one last time, ensuring no one could see what they were about to do, happy with the curtains shut, the small window in the door, covered with science posters, she raised her hips. Miss Isles grabbed the base of the purple phallus and gently ran it along Jane's tight opened, teasing her._

_"__I'm going to push the tip inside of you okay?" Maura asked, when Jane nodded, she slowly moved and felt as the head of the toy pushed through a tight barrier. Maura looked up to find Jane's eyes fluttered shut._

_"__Is that okay?" Maura whispered, Jane's eyes never opened but she nodded._

_"__Whenever you're ready, just sit back down slowly." Maura instructed as Jane's hips were still raised._

_Ever so slowly, Jane brought her body down on the toy and moaned as it seemed to fill every inch of her. The Italian's eyes shot open when she was finally hip to hip with Maura; her mouth forming an 'o'._

_Jane loved every second of it._

* * *

"I loved the way your mouth hung open as I started fucking you harder and faster." Miss Isles smiled, however Jane blushed, that was nearly three years ago, oh how times had changed.

"Mm, I loved the way your tits bounced as you pounded into me." Jane challenged.

Miss Isles smirked and released her hold on Jane's head and finally parted her legs, Jane knew that invitation. The teen didn't waste another second and found her lips meeting slick ones.

"Mm." Maura sighed as Jane slowly worked her up, pulling her higher and higher.

"Fuck, you've gotten so good at this." Maura whispered as Jane's alternated between pushing her tongue inside Maura's pussy and flicking her hard clit.

Maura knew it wouldn't take long before she would come, all this dirty talk and reminiscing about their past encounters had worked her up so much, she knew it wouldn't take much.

As the teenager took Maura's clit between her lips and sucked gently, the honey blonde couldn't help but compare her to every other lover she'd ever had. Even when Jane was fifteen, being in experience in sex, she was still one of the best fucks Maura ever had but now, now being eighteen and spending the past three years fucking her teacher either at lunch, on a free period or after school, it was safe to say Jane had mastered the anatomy of Maura Isles.

Whereas her husband of nearly ten years seemed to forget Maura even had a clit. It was the same usual pump, pump, squirt before passing out, then Maura rubbing herself with thoughts of Jane before she came. Still, she'd gotten two gorgeous children out of her pleasureless marriage.

"There, fuck there, Jane." Maura groaned when Jane slowly position her fingers to rub Maura's g-spot while still sucking her clit.

"D-do the-the thing I love." Maura begged as she pulled her own nipple.

"Which one?" Jane teased, but Maura pushed her head back.

"T-the one with your teeth." Maura panted, her orgasm was just on the edge.

Jane smiled before she gently scraped her teeth along Maura's clit, sending her over the edge. Two hands held Jane's head in place and her thighs prevented Jane from moving an inch.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, oh, Jane." Maura moaned as she came.

The older woman's grip loosens and Jane sucked in as much air as possible as she stood up and just about catching her teacher as she collapsed in her arms.

"God, that was intense." Maura panted as her head rested on Jane's chest. Jane laughed and used her body to keep Maura steady while she pulled her skirt back down, ensuring she was decent.

When the honey blonde caught her breath, she sat back and smiled and watched the teenager pull on her shirt as she buttoned up her own.

"You better get going." Miss Isles cleared her throat as she looked at her watch to see it was getting late, the teasing had gone on much longer than expected.

"Wouldn't want to miss your party." The older woman smirked.

"No, I wouldn't."Jane laughed as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Forgetting something Miss Rizzoli?" The science teacher fluttered her eyes.

Jane grinned and headed back to her teacher and pulled her into a long kiss.

"See you on Monday lunch?" Miss Isles raised an eyebrow.

"You bet." Jane gave her lover one last kiss before she left the class room.

_Jane never even glanced at another woman later that night._


End file.
